


Спасибо…

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Princess Princess (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Experimental Style, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Спасибо… Спасибо, что выслушал меня, Тору.





	Спасибо…

**Author's Note:**

> написано под впечатлением от четвёртой серии.

— Отлично! — раздражённо вздохнул Тору. — Тогда почему ты не едешь домой? У вас же всё чудесно.  
  
— Без меня, наверное, да, — Юджиро печальным взглядом посмотрел в окно. — Не то, чтобы я не хочу домой, просто… чувствую себя лишним.  
  
— Э?  
  
— Когда вижу маму, папу, маленького брата — они выглядят чудесной семьёй. Но когда я с ними — всё по-другому. Между нами с мамой стена, — продолжал Шиходани, даже не поворачиваясь. — Я знаю, что могу постараться сломать её, но всё равно ничего не смогу изменить.  
  
— Не будь пессимистом, — Коно в упор смотрел на друга.  
  
— Ага… Наверное, что-то было не так с самого начала, как в игре, когда жмёшь не ту кнопку, — блондин отвернул голову от окна, опустив её и закрыв глаза. — Я очень рад их браку, ведь они самые дорогие для меня люди, но… с другой стороны, какая-то часть меня всё ещё не может к этому привыкнуть. Мне кажется, учитель уводит от меня маму… — он ненадолго замолк, вспоминая детство, а затем продолжил:  
  
— …И я остаюсь совершенно один, — юноша склонил голову набок, чуть улыбнувшись.  
  
— А тебе не кажется, что ты сам построил эту стену?  
  
— Может, ты и прав, — Юджиро посмотрел на Тору.  
  
— Странно слышать это от человека, который с лёгкостью покоряет сердца людей, — фыркнул Коно. — Почему же ты так слаб, когда дело касается семьи?  
  
— Ты прав, — Шиходани отвёл взгляд в сторону, — мне плевать, что другие люди думают обо мне, но я очень боюсь, что меня бросит и оставит моя семья. Только семья…  
  
— Правда? — буквально на секунду Тору замолк, и в окно теперь уставился взгляд его синих глаз. — Ну, тогда…  
  
— Что?  
  
— Расскажи им об этом.  
  
— А? — блондин удивлённо уставился на друга.  
  
— Расскажи им о своих чувствах, — уже с улыбкой юноша снова посмотрел на Шиходани. — Ничего не изменится, если ты будешь их избегать. Произойдёт как раз то, чего ты боишься.  
  
— Не будет от этого пользы, слишком много времени прошло.  
  
— Потому тебе и надо с ними поговорить, — Коно не переставал улыбаться. — Ты не нанесёшь новые раны, а лишь залечишь старые. Это ты мне сказал когда-то.  
  
Глаза Юджиро немного расширились сами по себе от последней фразы Тору. Рот слегка приоткрылся, будто блондин хотел что-то сказать, но не решался. Он просто смотрел, не отрываясь, на друга, словно завороженный. А на лице Коно была добрая, тёплая улыбка. Глаза, будто синее бездонное море, заставляли тонуть в них. Шиходани не мог оторвать взгляда.  
  
— Если нет времени исправлять ошибки, — продолжил синеглазый, — если нажал не на ту кнопку и проиграл, то начни игру заново. Не получится — всегда сможешь вернуться, — его голос казался таким мягким, дружелюбным. — Даже если это не сильно поможет, я всегда буду рад тебя выслушать.  
  
— Тору… — тихо прошептал Юджиро.  
  
— Или я не прав?  
  
Коно продолжал улыбаться. Так тепло и так успокаивающе. Блондину показалось, что такой улыбки он ещё ни разу не видел. Эта улыбка отличалась от всех тех улыбок Тору. Хотя бы тем, что эта улыбка предназначалась для него. Именно для него. И никого больше.  
  
Послышался тихий звон колокольчика.  
  
— Ты прав, — всё же найдя в себе силы на ответ, проговорил Шиходани, улыбнувшись так же тепло. — Но, Тору-кун, — он внезапно перестал улыбаться и уставился на друга, — ты говорил так, будто ты мой парень.  
  
— А-а?!  
  
— Тору-кун, спасибо за поддержку, но между нами только дружба, — усмехнулся Юджиро.  
  
— Да я ничего особенного и не сказал! — запротестовал Коно.  
  
— Дружба и чистая целомудренная любовь — не так уж плохо, — всё посмеивался блондин.  
  
— Хватит!  
  
— Чистая, целомудренная, платоническая…  
  


***

  
_**«Тору-кун, спасибо за поддержку, но между нами только дружба.»**_  
  
 _Но хоть я так и сказал, Тору…_  
  
 _На самом-то деле мне бы хотелось, чтобы всё было по-другому, а не так. Ты такой добрый… Знаешь, ты первый, перед кем я раскрылся. Только тебе я смог доверить все свои чувства, эмоции, своё прошлое… Только тебе я могу доверить себя._  
  
 _Как жаль, что для тебя я и правда только друг._  
  
  
Ещё долго светловолосый юноша сидел возле заснувшего за письменным столом парня. Просто сидел рядом и наблюдал, как он спит. Руки Тору находились на столе, а его голова мирно покоилась на его же руках. На щеках был едва заметный румянец. Во сне он выглядел ещё милее, чем обычно. На и так закрытые глаза спадала чёлка, и Юджиро, не удержавшись, убрал её за ухо Коно. Слегка, еле касаясь, погладил его по щеке, после чего скользнул ладонью к подбородку Тору. Большим пальцем невесомо провёл по его нижней губе. И ещё раз провёл. Чуть склонившись над Коно, Шиходани почувствовал его размеренное дыхание на своих губах.  
  
«Спасибо за поддержку. Спасибо… Спасибо, что выслушал меня, Тору.»  
  
И аккуратно, будто боясь разбудить спящего, поцеловал его в губы. Совсем не настойчиво. Просто благодаря.

**Author's Note:**

> upd: как я мог шипперить это.  
> ಠ_ಠ


End file.
